


Be aware of the sewers

by SeeDe



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adams sewer adventures, Character Death Fix, Gen, M/M, Otar be aware, Václav get a beating, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: Pain, liquid floating out of his mouth a metallic taste and warm temperature. Nothing he doesn't know, beeing an expert for blackmarket augmentations and all.He promised himself (and this person, more or less) the Dvali won't be a problem and now this, maybe he should have been a little more paranoid.More like Jensen.Otar gave him a horrific smirk as Kollors eyes widen with recognition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake to steal the calibrator in my first playthrough and now I need a little Fix it for my bleeding heart.  
> And with the thousand times I visited Koller, that outcome would have definitely be possible.

 

Pain, liquid floating out of his mouth a metallic taste and warm temperature. Nothing he doesn't know, beeing an expert for blackmarket augmentations and all, but damn his jaw hurts. They tried to break his fingers, too bad they're all flesh and blood, that makes breaking metal fingers difficult. Therefore the goons concentrate on his humanparts, breaking his ribs and dislocating his face bones. Surly he already vomited all his organs on the floor, that's why the guy changed his tactics.  
Koller is no fighter, never punched someone or used his augs to harm otherwise. He just helped others with probably hazardous augmentations, but only if he wants and never he would augment a healthy human any weapons.  
Now they searched trough his clinic and tearing his stuff apart, they would never find anything of Radichs secret. Otar himself was walking in his dirty underground clinic, his face not pleased with what he saw.  
"This shithole. You have to be very important to Radich to be operating without any supervision."  
He grabbed Kollers jaw what send a burning sensation and he saw black dots in his vision.  
"He will lose his important thing, but first let us call your other boyfriend."  
He dealt a number and put it on loud, with a sour look on his face he held it infront of the lax body of the mechanic. The link connected and the two goons which helt him upright, tightened their grips on his arms as he shot up.  
"Hello?"

  
Shit. Mother of the holy shit. He promised himself (and this person, more or less) the Dvali won't be a problem and now this, maybe he should have been a little more paranoid.  
More like Jensen.  
Otar gives him a horrific smirk as Kollors eyes widen with recognition.  
"You disappointed me Mister Jensen. You didn't fulfilled our deal and I don't like who don't stick to the deal."  
The one which helt his mouth shut, released him.  
"Jensen! Jensen!!" then shoved him in his operating chair.  
He heard his name shout by the dark voice and a gun were pressed on his forhead. There wasn't even time to close his eyes.  
A screeching sound, metal on metal and a shot. Koller went numb, the world seemed slowed down. There was no pain and no push on his head, like nothing had hit him. A ringing started in his ear, it became louder and louder, almost unbearable and spread to his other one. The goon sucked in a breath and fell to his knees, then on his face. With what he still controlled of his augs, Koller tried to shield his ears from that penetrating sound, at the same time he realised that he hasn't been shot. Looking up he saw the door to the sewers wide open and a obviously pissed Adam Jensen with his gun drawn.

  
It all happened in barely a minute, the other guys start shooting and shout some nasty russian words, Jensen ducking; behind the solid corner in the sewers. Bullets went flying and it became deafening loud in the small room. Koller crawled in a ball, desperatly hoping not to get hit and getting his hearing back after this nightmare. Jensen was not in his sight and Otar tried to get over to the operating chair, surly to end his unintelligent screaming and his life along with it but he fell. The black shadow that was the agent steped over the russian and kicked his weapon out of his reach. Adam had shot right trough his right leg, Otar leaving a bloody line on the floor but still trying to fight.  
"Fucking Augs. And they fight to get the same treatment as humans, you monsters!"  
"You should have checked your surroundings, before trying to threaten me."  
"You will die a.."  
"You'll get no second chance."  
Jensen freed his nono-blades and pierced the Dvali boss from back to stomach. A cry of pain left him but the second shove stopped him.  
A deadly silence filled the room while Otars life essence colored Kollers floor blood red. Koller was frozen in place shivering on his chair and eyes starring at the red liquid purring into a large pool under his chair. Heavy boots stepped in his sight and he felt hands on his shouldes giving him a feeling to concentrate on, aside from the picture he saw.

  
"Koller."  
He was about to be killed in his own chair while his store burned above.  
"Koller!"  
This scumbag was about to shot him to hurt his boss. Just for Radichs damned secret, he should die.  
"Václav!"  
His head shot up, seeing Jensen close and looking at him with worried eyes. Jensen. He would have heard him die through his infolink. Otar would have made him listen and afterwards he would prepare Václavs body for the agent to find, maybe a smart line cut in his bare chest or written in his blood.  
One Hand shifted to his cheek and Koller could feel how he vibrated under the calm and collected touch.  
"It is over now. You are safe."  
Voice stacking and raspy from his dry mouth, he stammered. "W- How d-did you..?"  
The black thump catches a tiny tear that Koller not remembered spilling.  
"I was in the sewers when he called me, but far enough that you couldn't hear me answering. My plan was to check on you and by luck to be faster then your gunman. Thank the calibrator you installed."  
Still almost out of breath, Koller closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but didn't succeed.  
"Shit man. There are 5 bodys in my clinic and my shop is on fire. Fuck!"  
"I had worse days, but for you it's different I assume. Come."  
He took Kollers arm and helped him out of the chair much like he did on their first session but with the exception that Jensen stand on his own. Koller fell forward against Jensens front, gave a pained whine and hissed again when the other held him by his shoulders.  
"You look worse then normal, you got any aid packs or anything?"  
The agent followed his eyes to his medical supplies and ordered him to take of his jacked and shirt.  
"I can't help you with your arms but for the rest I'm experienced." He had done it a thousand times on himself, Koller could tell how he knew what he needed for every injury. The antiseptic burned in his flesh but better now than getting infected with some shit. Nose, forehead, chest, stomach and his knee, "not broken" mumbled the agent with a sign. While rapping everything in Bandages, Koller felt suddenly tired. Had to be the adrenaline wearing of and he felt sleepy. Jensen glancing at him every now and then, didn't seemed to mind him dozing off so he let himself diving in.

 

~*~

  
He woke with a start, sitting up forcefully and immediately regretting it. His ribs were stringing and he almost cried out. After a couple of careful breaths he found his own old couch under him. Jensen must have moved him while he was out cold.

  
Koller found the agent a bit down the coach or bed leaning with his back against it. Seemingly sleeping too.  
He got rid of the bodys in Kollers clinic and had tried to mop up the blood. But most of it stuck on his coat's front, probably from the bodys.  
"Shit I've got luck to have you as a friend, hopefully." he mumbled quietly to himself, then a bit louder. "Thanks man."  
"Try not to make it a habit but I help my friends Václav, the few that I have." came the answer.

 

 


End file.
